


Сердце

by synant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Утро добрым не бывает.
Kudos: 1





	Сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Нежности? Пфф!

Пятничное баловство вышло ему боком. Чтобы он ещё раз согласился на предновогоднюю вечеринку... Голова раскалывалось, а во рту словно кошки нассали. Он медленно поднялся, избегая смотреть на вторую половину кровати, по правде говоря, ему было стрёмно. Чёрт его знает, кого он мог притащить пьяным домой. По тому, как ныло тело, можно было судить, что оторвался он знатно, да и задница побаливала, что значило только одно — вчера он подцепил мужика. Беда была в том, что ни черта из этого он не помнил: ни как подцепил, ни как оказался у себя, ни как, в общем-то, трахался. 

Вопрос, с кем, оставался второстепенным, навряд ли они увидятся ещё раз, поэтому и имя запоминать не стоило, если, конечно, его случайный любовник представится, что вряд ли.

— Эй, Мих... воды принеси, — голос заставил прирасти его к полу. Он же, они же не... — Оглох, что ли? — скрипнула кровать, и говоривший чертыхнулся. — Не нужно было столько пить. 

На ватных ногах Миха дошёл до кухни, на автомате наполнил первую попавшуюся в руки ёмкость и двинул обратно.

— Спасибо, — глухо поблагодарил Кирилл, а это был именно он, опустошив стакан. — Тебе противопоказано пить, ты в курсе? Такую хуйню вчера выкинул. 

Миха сглотнул. 

— Что я вчера выкинул? — голос не слушался. 

— В первую очередь, нажрался. Сплясал стриптиз. Где ты откопал костюм Деда Мороза, чёрт возьми? А затем мне пришлось оттаскивать тебя от одного сладкого мальчика, ведь ты прилип к нему как банный лист. Обжиматься лез. И не то чтобы тот был против, но не тогда, когда ты вдрызг. Он, кстати, телефон оставил, захочешь — позвонишь, хотя сомневаюсь, что ты помнишь его лицо. 

Миха отвёл взгляд. Парня он не помнил, да его это и не волновало.

— Сплясал стриптиз? — голос вдруг стал сиплым. Он старался смотреть куда угодно, только не на Кирилла. Теперь понятно, почему всё тело было сплошным сгустком боли. Станцевать он мог, но единственный человек, ради которого он бы сделал это, это...

— Ага, не знал, что ты так умеешь, всё болит небось после такой растяжки? — тот хмыкнул. — Все аплодировали, и бабла ты заработал немерено. 

— Бабла? — нахмурился он.

— Три косаря. И это только в штанах, нашёл их, пока стягивал с тебя шмотки. В трусы, уж извини, не залезал. 

Это непринуждённая манера выводила Миху из себя. Кирилл всегда был таким, травил байки, не заботясь о том, в какой компании находится. Его намёки, которые он знал, сказанные в шутку — выворачивали душу. С каждой такой выходкой что-то умирало внутри. Глупая надежда на взаимность?

У них никогда не было друг от друга секретов, оба знали — дерьмо случается, да и о том, что оба би, знали тоже, но лишний раз тему не затрагивали. Миха, потому что знал, что это убьёт его сразу, не глядя. А Кирилл... хоть он и давно и хорошо знал его, он никогда не знал, что у того в голове. Поэтому молчали, не говорили.

Но, видимо, не в этот раз.

— Было что-то ещё? — теперь он смотрел прямо на Кирилла. 

В памяти урывками всплывали чьи-то губы. Слишком близко, горячо, влажно. Слишком...

— Нет, — тот мотнул головой и почесал плечо. — Я потащил тебя домой и вырубился, как только уложил твою тушку на кровать.

Миха моргнул. 

Так с кем же он, чёрт возьми, целовался?

Миха моргнул ещё раз и прищурился. 

Подожди-ка...

В мгновение ока он навис над Кириллом, опрокинув его на кровать. Меж ключицей и плечом красовался засос. Свежий. Совершенно точно полученный не более шести часов назад — он даже не пытался вспомнить, откуда знал это, но он точно знал — у Кирилла не было никого.

— Охуел? — единственное, что спросил Кирилл. Попытки вырваться не предпринял, но больно лягнул его коленом в бедро, что Миху аж передёрнуло, а Кириллу только это и надо было. 

Миха и не понял, как оказался снизу. Взгляд мазнул по губам, да там и застыл. Вот они. 

Это... 

— Врёшь же, да? — прозвучало жалко. Но Миха не двинулся с места и встретился с Кириллом взглядом. 

Хотелось проверить, но он знал, что ему врежут, сначала по морде, а потом по яйцам, если ошибётся.

— Вру, — согласился Кирилл и отстранился. — Пожрать есть что в твоей холостяцкой квартире?

Сука.

Миха уже понял, что между ними ничего не было, но как же хотелось наконец вытрахать из него всё дерьмо и получить прямой ответ.

— У себя пожрёшь, — поднимать голову, а уж открывать глаза тем более не хотелось. — Вали уже. 

Миха вздрогнул, когда возле самого уха послышался горячий шёпот: 

— Тебе идёт красный.

Блядь-блядь-блядь.

Он не глядя выкинул руку и до боли сжал, по предположениям, бок. Мстительно усмехнулся, представив, как долго будет сходить синяк.

— Я не баба, — зло выдохнули ему в губы, а ловкие пальцы сжали член сквозь трусы.

Миха зашипел и распахнул глаза.

— Я тоже, — рука в отместку опустилась на задницу и ощутимо сжала. 

Кирилл дернулся и прижался ближе, вжимаясь пахом ему в пах, обхватывая руками его шею и зарываясь пальцами в волосы.

Они не целовались, они рычали и кусались, и когда язык Кирилла обвёл его небо, Миха низко рыкнул и наконец отпустил себя, толкнувшись навстречу, забираясь пальцами под резинку трусов и сжимая упругие, гладкие ягодицы ладонями. Было одурманивающе хорошо, почти больно, когда ладонь Кирилла огладила их оба члена и прижала к друг другу, большим пальцем проведя по головке. Движения были быстрыми и уверенными, Кирилл не медлил, и Миха не оставался в долгу, до боли сжимая ягодицы в ладони, сминая его губы в поцелуе, проникая языком в рот, оставляя грубые поцелуи-укусы на ключице, плечах, груди.

Кирилл льнул к его рукам, подставляясь под поцелуи, рыча и хрипло, на грани шёпота, выстанывая его имя.

Оргазм накрыл Миху неожиданно, он едва не задохнулся, оставляя яркий засос прямо под сердцем.

Он думал, разговоры убьют его, но теперь знал наверняка: Кирилл убьёт его быстрее. И даже оружие не понадобится, потому что оно у него уже есть. Давно и бесповоротно.

Его сердце.

Кириллу нужно будет лишь его раздавить.

Он и не заметил, как лицо Кирилла оказалось напротив.

— Похоже, бабла там нет, — ухмылка расползалась по его лицу. — Это, конечно, печально, на эти деньги не особо кого сводишь на ужин... Но знаешь, что хорошо? — спросил он, ведя носом по шее, и Миха закрыл глаза, всё ещё боясь поверить.

— Что? — он на ощупь огладил шею и запустил ладонь в волосы, затем открыл глаза и мягко улыбнулся.

— Никто не залезал туда, где только что побывала моя рука.

Миха хмыкнул, оценивая шутку.

— А знаешь, что ещё лучше? — вскинул голову Кирилл

— М? — желание прижаться губами к местечку за ухом и обвести его языком было просто невыносимым, что он и сделал, сорвав тихий стон.

— Никто и не залезет, — чуть погодя ответил Кирилл, приведя дыхание в норму.

Миха расхохотался и потянулся за поцелуем. Свой новогодний подарок он уже получил, а серьёзно поговорить можно и потом.


End file.
